


Big pack, bigger family

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Has Feelings, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incubus Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Pack, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Scott, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Stiles is an incubus and the pack helps out when he needs to feed.





	1. Chapter 1

Derek closed his eyes and let his head tilt back, against the back of the sofa his mouth open slightly as he let out a soft growled as he placed his hand on top of the head that was bobbing up and down between his legs. “Fuck I missed you,” Derek growled as he looked down at the bright whisky brown eyes and let out another growl while the teen dragged his mouth up and let go of the wolf’s cock with a pop.   
“I saw you yesterday.” He says with a smile as he goes to stroking and kitty little the man’s cock  
“But we didn’t fuck.” Derek points out; Stiles chuckled as he knelt up and kissed the muscular stomach as he nipped at his skin.   
“You know I have set days for the pack.” He sighed as he crawls onto Derek’s lap. 

The wolf placed his hand on the teen’s hip as Stiles pushed himself down onto his cock; he let out a soft moan as he felt the burn and stretch of the alpha’s cock filling him. “We were alone for a whole hour,” Derek grunted as he watched Stiles let out a soft moan and started to whimper as he rolled his hips  
“But you like to fuck me for hours and an hour wouldn’t be long enough sour wolf. I know you, I know how you enjoy filling me for hours on end until my belly is swollen and my hunger is satisfied.” He purred as he started to raise himself up shivering as he felt the wolf’s cock slide down and he couldn’t help but let out a drawn out moan as he drops himself down.   
“I hate that I have to share you.” He growled as he spun them both around and laid Stiles down on the sofa.  
“Don’t pout; you know I can’t just feed from you.” He whispered as he stroked the back of the alpha’s cheek “I could kill you or do some serious damage.” He sighed as he warped his legs around Derek’s waist urging the wolf deeper and to start moving. 

Derek growled as he tangled his hands through the incubus' hair and kissed claiming his lips as he built up speed enjoying the way Stiles moaned and begged him to go harder and faster. Stiles moaned as he dug his fingers nails into Derek’s back as his eyes turned black as he feeds from Derek. The alpha buried his face into the teen’s throat and shoulder and growled: “You smell different.” The alpha growled as he kept moving feeling his wolf side lose himself to the incubus scent. Stiles’ scent has never smelt like this before and it was driving his wolf crazy with need.

Stiles like that Derek could keep going for hours, for the whole night if the young incubus wanted him to but Stiles was very careful not to drain too much those he fed off and his pack was only happy to help out. Stiles gasped as he felt the pressure of Derek’s knot at his rim making his eyes widen “D-Derek!” The teen gasped and arched his back as he felt the knot pop inside of him and grew bigger tying them together, Stiles cried out as his orgasm hit him making the teen hold onto the alpha for dear life. 

The alpha kept going until he felt his knot flood the incubus’s body, Stiles moaned as he felt the wave of cum fill him. Still rocking his hips the alpha looked down at the teen fully wolf out “Fuck.” Stiles pants as he shivered at the look on Derek’s face “You knotted me.” He whined as he felt the knot nudge those bundle of nerves that are making him shiver.  
“Sorry couldn’t help myself you smell so good,” Derek growled at him as he went to cup Stiles' face and pressed his forehead against the teens.  
“It’s one thing to hide the fact that I am an incubus from my dad and all the sexy shenanigans I have, but I can’t hide a pup,” Stiles mumbled as he tangled his hand in Derek’s hair.  
“D-Don’t you want pups” Came to the whimper, Stiles frowned as he saw the hurt look on the alpha’s face. He couldn’t help but smile as he leaned up and kissed him on the lips, feeling a scrap of the alpha’s fangs.   
“I want pups; I just don’t know how to tell my dad, if that is what happening.” He tells him as he placed his hand on his stomach. Derek’s hand joined Stiles’ hand on his stomach and smiled at him.   
“We will see Deaton tomorrow.” 

It was the early hours of the morning and Stiles was awake, he was unable to sleep because of knotting. Derek was sleeping peacefully beside him Stiles couldn’t help but smiled as he watched the alpha, a possessive hand still resting on Stiles' stomach. He was bitten 3 years ago by Deucalion in an act of dominance over Scott after he refused to join his back. Stiles sighed as he touched the scared on shoulder Deucalion made a mess of his shoulder when he attacked him. Instead of turning into a wolf or dying Stiles become an incubus. It wasn’t something that happens quickly after the bite, it was slowly processed he didn’t understand was happening to him at first. 

He was tired all the time and felt weak; the pack said he smelt strange and it was making them act oddly around him, they were touchy-feely and started to pull him onto their laps so they could nuzzle his throat. But it all comes to blows when he passed out they couldn’t wake him up, and it was only then Deaton and his Yoda ways basically revealed that Stiles was incubus and was starving and the only way he was going to get better if he was going to have sex. The males of the pack were only too happy to help out and since then Stiles had fed off one of them every day, never the same person in the week just encase. “Stiles?” The teen blinked as he was snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to see Derek looking up at him. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” He asked with a sleepy smile.  
“Shouldn’t I say that to you?” Stiles smiled as he watched the wolf rest his head on Stiles' stomach, the teen was running his fingers through Derek’s hair and kissed the top of his head. “My big strong alpha.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day…  
Stiles work up to the smell of coffee; he hummed and sniffed the air as the coffee smell seems to grow stronger. His mouth felt drier than sandpaper as he opening his eyes and blinked up at the blurry image of Derek standing over him. “Morning sleeping beauty.” Stiles blinked a couple of times until the wolf’s image cleared and then pushed himself up. Settling against the headboard before reaching out for him coffee let his fingers linger on the wolf’s hand as he took the cup from him.  
“Thanks.” He purred as he looked up at him. “What’s the time?” as he took a sip.  
“Just after 10,” Derek tells him, Stiles chokes on his coffee and looks up at Derek as he sits on the bed.   
“What? Fuck my dad will be wondering where I am?” He went to put his coffee down and was stopped by Derek.   
“Your dad called and I just said you crashed here and you were feeling too good and he said to let you sleep because and I quote ‘He has been overdoing it.’” The alpha smirked; Stiles squinted at him as he sipped his drink.  
“And just like that my dad is okay with me missing school?”  
“Just like that.” Derek smiles as he leans in and kisses him.

He looked up at Derek and saw the alpha look at him with love and it made Stiles smiles at him as he cupped his face, rubbing his thumb across the man’s cheek. “Oh, Derek you are the best thing next to sliced bread.” He sighed, the alpha reached out and placed his hand on Stiles’ stomach and rubbed it softly.   
“Is it bad to hope you are carrying my pups?” Derek whispered, as he leans in and nuzzles the side of his face.   
“No, it’s not bad to hope.” Stiles smiles as he strokes the wolf’s head. “You just want to be the first.” Stiles chuckled as Derek pulls back with a smirk.   
“Yes.” Leaning back Stiles stared at the alpha as he took his cup of coffee back into his hand.  
“How about see Deaton and see what he says about all this?” Derek nodded as he kept his hand on Stiles' stomach.

 

3 months later…  
Stiles looked at the ultrasound screen with wide eyes, “H-How many are there?” He asked as he nibbled his bottom lip, Derek held Stiles' hand and kissed his knuckles as he stared at the screen as well. Moving the wand across the incubus' stomach Deaton hummed as he counted the small dot on the screen.   
“It seems your having a litter,” Alan said as he pressed a button on the machine as it printed out some photos for the two of them.  
“How many?” Stiles asked again, he was frowning at the vet; he hated how the man always seems to beat around the bush.  
“I’m counting 4.” The incubus’ eyes widen in shock as he looked up at the alpha.

Derek grinned as he leaned in down and kissed Stiles on the lips as he beams at him, he was over the moon so Stiles didn’t have the heart to hit him. “It’s perfectly normal for an Incubus to have a littler.” Deaton tells him, as he hands Stiles a cloth for his stomach.  
“Really?” He asked   
“Yes especially if they mate with a werewolf.” The vet adds, Stiles sits up and looks at the photo in his hands and sighs as he looks over at Derek and then started wide-eyed at the man behind Derek. The wolf frowned and turned his head to see where his mate was looking and saw the Sheriff stood there.   
“You did tell him right?”  
“Ummm yeah, sure I did.”


End file.
